


The Gay War

by PastelPunkPrincess



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fuckboy, Gay Club, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, War, sex scheme, sexline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a gay fuckboy from hell and he has just come up with the most genius plan for making money and getting laid at the same time. But he soon meets Gerard Way, the leader of a "gay club" on campus, who poses a threat to his seemingly brilliant plan before it even get's started. In order to get him to leave Frank tells a lie that unknowingly snowballs into a full out gay war.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Gerard - "There's only room for one gay sheriff in this town Frank and it's going to be me."<br/>Frank - "Oh, we'll see about that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Money Game

Frank was a fucking genius. This was by far his best idea yet to make money and get laid at the same time. He decided to create his own sexline service. It was pure and total fucking gay genius, that is if he didn't get caught, but that was literally the last thing on his mind right now. The first thing was sex and the second and only other thing was money, lots of money. College wasn't cheep and he had to find a way to pay for his crappy dorm some how.

He was going to put up posters in all the boys halls asking for members for a punk band to audition with only a link to a crappy fake email account he set up where he could screen the candidates. He would send them a starting email explaining the real intent of the poster with the number to the burner phone he bought just for this. The first call would be free but if they wanted another they had to come to an "audition" where he would decided if you could be a member or not and then pay a due to stay in. Totally legit business of course. 

He quickly hit the print button and leaned back in his swivel chair with a huge grin on his face, crossing his hands behind his head as the papers began to print. He was so fucking proud of himself for probably being the smartest gay fuckboy yet. He deserved a blowjob for how fucking brilliant he was, until the doorbell chimed.

Frank flipped out of his chair as he tried to jump up to stop the printer. "Just a second!"

He quickly recovered and then proceeded to violently mash buttons to halt the shit load of paper that was spewing out of the printer. He finally got the damn thing to stop, hid the papers under a stack of notebooks, and turned off the monitor on his computer. He recomposed himself and ran to the door, flinging it open and just stared.

There standing before him was a super hot red haired boy greeting him with a huge smile.

"Hello?"

"Hello yourself good looking. My name's Gerard Way," the man stated with a wink.  
  
"Uh...Frank Iero."

"So Frank you're probably wondering why my gay ass is at your doorstep and I won't lie, I like big butts. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to invite you to the overly Liberal Arts club here on campus, fyi the gay club but the school wouldn't let us name it that for obvious reasons."

Frank was totally and thoroughly ' _what the fuck_ 'ing in his head. One, because there was no way this man could know he was gay, he never let anyone know, and two because that had to be the stupidest thing Frank had ever heard. Frank was gay but he wasn't the massively homo "I eat rainbows and shit glitter" kind of gay and therefor would never want any part in such a crazy fanatical idea as a gay club. He imagined that it would probably consist of a bunch of divas sitting around crafting while trying not to claw each other's eyes out over who was better dressed. There was no way Frank wanted any part of that.

"No thank you. I'm not gay."

"Mhmm and I'm the queen of England. Bitch please! No man has eyebrows that perfect without plucking them and that sure isn't something straight guys do. Also, I live right next door to you and I can hear you through the wall genius, just saying. So you want to join or not?"

Damn this guy was a spitfire. Frank would be lying if he said he didn't find this guy attractive in an irritating sort of way, but there was no way in hell that he was joining his stupid club. Although, he knew that Gerard wouldn't take no for an answer. He had to think of some way to get this guy to leave him alone for good.

"Well for your information I'm already in a fronted 'gay club' so I can't join yours," Frank retorted.

"Oh yeah? What's it called?" Gerard said crossing his arms.

"The Music Appreciation club."

"You just made that shit up!"

"No I didn't! The first meeting is Monday in the music hall at 8! Now get out of here before I call campus police on your diva ass."

"Fine," Gerard snipped and then smiled wickedly. "I'll be there."

"Good!" Frank yelled as he slammed his door shut. 

What did he just get himself into? He was royally fucked. How the hell was he suppose to create a meeting in the music hall by Monday? He had five days to lie out his ass and make this work or he was going to be forced to join that stupid gay club. This was going to take a miracle and Frank knew just the man to make that happen.


	2. St. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wake in the morning  
> I only need two more miracles to be a saint  
> Everything I promised everyone I'd be  
> Well I just ain't

If there was anyone that could get just about the whole campus to show up to anything no matter what it was, it was Pete Wentz. It still baffled Frank's mind how someone as emo as Pete was so popular and seemed to have no social barriers, the guy was literally friends with everyone from frat boys to foreign exchange students. It was like he was the metaphorical king of campus. 

Frank believed it had something to do with the fact that the guy was probably the biggest fuckboy in the history of the school but he still didn't know how everyone seemed to genuinely adore him. To be honest Frank was extremely jealous and generally avoided him but today Pete was his salvation in all his fuckboy glory. 

Frank peeked out the door into the hall, making sure that Gerard wasn't around and quickly dashed for the elevator, tapping the button rapidly until the door opened and jumped in. He hit the 6th floor button and leaned back in the elevator, letting out the breath he had been holding the whole time. He would have been so pissed if he ran into that sassy queen while trying to make his escape. He had to do something about this guy and quick. He didn't need some nosy neighbor ruining his business before it even began. 

The doors opened and he swiftly marched down the hall to Pete's room and threw open the door without knocking. 

"Pete pull the fuck out of whoever's ass you're in and come help me. I have a huge fucking problem and I need your help!"

"What the fuck Frank?!? Can't you see I'm busy here! Get the fuck out! I'm sure whatever it is can wait," Pete yelled, quickly pulling the covers over himself and the guy he was with.

"No it can't. I-...Is that my RA?" Frank questioned bemused. 

"Go away Frank," the other guy groaned and shot him a sideways glare.

"Seriously Adam? I blow you all the time and even let you fuck me and this is how you repay me? I am very hurt here. We are so not together anymore."

"We were never together in the first place. It-"

"Doesn't matter. This concerns both of you anyway," he said, cutting Adam off mid-sentence. 

Pete sighed loudly and scrubbed his hand over his face. "Could you just... give us a minute then?"

"Like I haven't seen it all before," Frank waved his hand dismissively. 

"Just-"

"Fine! But I'm opening this door back up in exactly a minute, so don't think you can just go back to fucking and think I'll forget," he said and stormed out the door.

He leaned back on it and giggled to himself as he heard both of them scramble around for their clothes. When they were still half way dressed he threw the door open again and walked back in, greeted with an angry chorus of his name from both of them and grinned deviously. Pete had his pants half way up and Adam had only manged to get his boxers on in time. 

Frank strode across the room and plopped down in Pete's swivel chair, steepling his fingers. 

"This had better be good," Pete growled as both him and Adam went and sat back on the bed, scowling at him.

"So I was making posters for 'The Business'," he air quoted. "When this guy-"

"Oh gosh! This is what you barge in about? Some dude rejected you or something for the first time in your life?" Pete snapped. 

"No! Let me fucking finish."

Pete huffed and sat back, crossing his arms and waiting for him to continue.

"So as I was saying, there's this guy. Some Gerard Way or something. You know him?"

"Yeah. He's Mikey's brother." Pete stated.

"Mikey's brother? Pot Smoke Mikey? Your boyfriend Mikey? How the hell are they related? They are like from different planets practically."

"Anyways," Adam cut in, steering things back on course. 

"So he came by and was like trying to get me to join some stupid gay club and he wouldn't leave me alone about it so...Iliedtohim."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I was in a club already but he didn't believe me. So I told him that we were having a meeting Monday and then he was all 'Fine! I'll be there.' Pete you have to help me! How the hell are we going to pull this off?"

"One, there's no 'we'. You got yourself into this mess, I don't need to help you. And two, what the heck were you expecting dumbass? That was really frickin stupid on your part. Why the heck did you even say something like that?"

"I was just trying to get him to go away. I couldn't have him snooping around and finding out about the plan, he would have busted me right away. This guy is just looking for any excuse to ruin me and make me join his stupid club," Frank spoke animatedly, flapping his hands around in frustration as if to drive his point home. 

Pete breathed a heavy sigh and shook his head and Adam seemed to be amused by the whole situation. Frank really needed to get across how fucking important this was to the success of his career, no matter how premature or illegal it was. He really needed to iron out this huge frickin wrinkle in the fabric of his life if he wanted to actually make it somewhere and not out on the streets. Because the thing was that Frank only knew how to do one thing and that was have sex, and while he could probably do that out on the streets, he much preferred to do it on his own terms and in a much safer way for his own health. 

"Please," Frank pleaded softly, turning up the puppy dog eyes to full power. 

"Fine, but I get thirty percent of the cut and a blow job if I help you."

"Twenty and two blow jobs."

"Fine. Deal."

Frank jumped up took Pete's face in both hands, kissing him quickly on the mouth and hugged him, shouting with glee.

"Thank you Pete! You won't regret this, I promise!"

Pete pushed him off, still rather grumpy about the whole ordeal and pointed to the chair. "Sit down! We have a lot to discuss if we're going to pull this off."


	3. Declaring War

"First off, we'll need all new posters. So get those little fuckboy fingers of yours busy making some fucking aesthetic shit. Then, we'll need to post them up everywhere. We also need to call up as many gay guys as we can. That won't be too hard for me cause you know, but I'm gonna' need you to bust out your spank bank contact list and mass text everyone. I mean it. Even that one guy who you refused to text after he made fun of you for reading Batman comics," Pete spoke, poking a finger into Frank's chest.

"Ugh! Do I have to? That guy was a jerk. Plus he has a boyfriend now and he'll totally flaunt it in my face."

"Doesn't fucking matter. Text him. We need to put on our war paint here dudes. I'm going to need more eyeliner," Pete sighed as he waltzed across the room to his bathroom and checked his eyeliner stash. "Oh and Adam, I'm gonna' need you to go through the halls to everyone you know is gay and tell them to be there Monday. Hopefully Gerard hasn't gotten to them first."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do," Adam answered looking up from his phone.

"I know some guys that will help us set everything up. You're really lucky that I like you Frank. Sometimes I wonder why though."

Frank stood up from the chair, "So you'll take care of everything else if I just get some of my fuckbuddies over?"

"Yes, now get to work on those posters and meet me at the music hall at noon tomorrow. Now get out of here before I sick Gee on you," Pete said with a wicked grin, as he walked over and smacked Frank on the butt.

Frank pouted, rubbing his stinging buns and waltzed to the door. "I'm going gosh! So demanding."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank made it back to his room without running into... him and started working on the new posters. He had been messing around with different backgrounds and fonts, trying to make everything look just right, when he heard Gerard come home next store. Frank looked up at the wall separating them and narrowed his eyes. He was determined to win this little confrontation between them if it killed him. He didn't care how hot he was. He was going down if he thought he could mess with Frank Anthony Iero.

His eyes were starting to hurt though. He glanced at the clock, midnight. He would just finish it tomorrow he supposed. Frank closed the laptop and went over to his bed, stripping of everything but his boxers and throwing his clothes somewhere near the hamper. He crawled under the sheets and flicked his desk lamp off, settling in and dozing off.

He had just gotten to sleep when something woke him up. Frank opened his eyes and tried to figure out what, when he heard a loud noise come from next door followed by a moan.

" _Oh-fucking-no he is not_ ," Frank thought in his head, suddenly becoming enraged.

Then sure enough the moans continued and got louder. They bed started creaking and banging against the wall right behind his head. It sounded to him like a herd of elephants playing hockey in a porno. Frank grabbed the pillow and shoved it over his head, trying to drown it out. It worked for a bit until he heard Gerard started yelling obscenities loudly.

"Shit! Fuck! Right there. Oh God you're so good. Oh fuck. Harder damn it!"

Frank bolted up and chucked the pillow across the room.

"You've got to be shitting me!"

There was no way he was going to let this go on. One, because he couldn't sleep through that massive racket that noisy hoe was making and two, because he was getting massively turned on hearing that hottie be such a slutty bottom. Frank whipped around and banged his fist on the wall.

"Hey! Kept it down over there! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Everything stopped and Frank smiled to himself.

"Pay back's a bitch ain't it Frank!" he heard him yell back and then resumed his previous activates, only louder, if that was possible.

Frank practically boiled with rage. He clenched his teeth together and banged his fist on the wall again.

"Is that how you wanna' play Gerard? You got it bitch," Frank said to himself and ran over to his laptop.

He quickly started up some loud screamo music and cranked his stereo as loud it would go to drown it out. But then of course his phone would choose then to ring. He quickly turned off the sound and grabbed his phone, hearing a rather loud laugh from the wall. He glared and answered his phone.

"Frankie!"

"Oh hey Brendon."

"What's with all the noise? Are you with someone or watching porn?"

"It's my fucking neighbor! Literally! You have to come over Brendon. I cannot be out fucked. Frank Iero does not get out fucked."

"Sure! I was just about to ask if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"Hurry!"

Frank hung up and threw his phone down on his desk. He couldn't believe how loud they were being. It had to be fake. There was no way they could be making that much noise without breaking something.

Frank jumped at the knock on the door and ran to it, throwing it open. Brendon didn't even get to say hi before he was yanked in and the door slammed behind him.

"Hey F-"

Brendon's greeting was cut off by Frank's lips as he attacked his mouth. Frank shoved him back on the bed, making sure to frickin cannon ball next to him, and started ripping his clothes off. Brendon just moaned into his mouth as Frank slammed him up against the wall.

He kissed up the side of his jawline to his ear and growled, "Make as much noise as possible Brendon. I don't want you to hold back. I want to hear you baby."

He leaned down and bit into his neck, ushering a loud groan of pleasure and pain from Brendon. The taller boy banging his head back against the wall and starting to talk dirty.

"Seriously Frank? So mature. What are you five? I can't believe you," Gerard shouted.

"No! I can't be you! You asshole!"

"I can't believe either of you!" another voice joined in from the other side of the wall. "Why don't you just go fuck each other and get it over with? You'd be perfect for each other. You're both fucking pathetic and need to grow up."

A door slammed loudly and he heard Gerard stomping over and throwing it open again.

"Bert! Come back! I'm sorry. Please don't leave. I didn't...I...Please!" Gerard sobbed.

The door slammed again and Frank thought he might have gone after him until he heard a loud bang.

"ARE YOU HAPPY FRANK?! I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU BITCH! THIS MEANS FUCKING WAR! I'M GOING TO FUCKING END YOU!" Gerard seethed with anger.

Frank just laid there, frozen in shock and guilt. He felt horrible and practically sick to his stomach, as he heard Gerard sob. Yeah, what he had done was childish and Gerard had started it, but he never meant to hurt him like that. Hearing him cry was like slowly twisting a knife in Frank's chest. It was killing him to know that his stupidity had caused Gerard actual immense pain. He hadn't even thought about it, but then that was his problem. He never thought about others, only himself and his desires. Frank felt like throwing up.

"Hey um... So do you want to finish or...?" Brendon asked after a while.

Frank just facepalmed and shook his head, trying not to cry.


End file.
